The risk of anastomosis leakage following low-order rectal cancer resection brings severe surgical complication. Temporary protective ileostomy decreases the risk of anastomosis leakage and the complication caused. However, regular second ileostomy closing operation need to close the anastomosis twice and may also cause anastomosis leakage and intestinal obstruction. How to avoid the second ileostomy closing and the potential complications afterwards is a challenge for anorectal surgeons.
Chinese patent application 201110343626.9 disclosed a temporary ileum ostomy tube. The ostomy tube was placed through the incision of the abdominal wall at the end of ileum. In the condition of negative pressure, the matters inside of the intestine were blocked to colon and were guided out. Instead of a second ileostomy closing, the ostomy tube can be pulled out and removed, and the intestinal wall will automatically close. However, the technical structure of the prior art is complex and the major defects of the prior art are tube obstruction and inconvenience of maintenance because the diameter of the ostomy tube was too small and thus requires negative pressure.